


Brothers-In-Arms (and in bed)

by Meicdon13



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hair Kink, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nataku’s and Goku’s parents have sent them to a military academy. They arrive during the summer and decide to enroll in advanced classes. Advanced classes that lead to more than one opportunity for them to enjoy themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers-In-Arms (and in bed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/gifts).



> Please forgive me for any mistakes I made while writing this. Also, I’ve never had rappel sex but I’ve rappelled, and I totally do not recommend trying kinky stuff while doing the [one-man-under](http://www.kampo-uno.com/pix/one_man_under2.jpg). Under normal circumstances, it hurts like a bitch. You do not want your sling against your bare skin. Unless you’re into pain and shit. In that case, go for it. Prompt was, "Nataku x Goku. In a military academy," from theskywasblue for 7thnight_smut 2009.

Nataku and Goku hopped out of the car as soon as it came to a full stop. They were parked in front of a row of small, identical houses with well-kept yards and freshly-painted exteriors. Even the arrangement of the flowers in the yards was the same. If it weren’t for the solid black numbers painted on the doors, the houses would have been indistinguishable.

“You’ll be staying in number nine,” their driver said as he stepped out of the car. He walked around to the back of the car and popped open the trunk, taking out their bags and piling them up on the ground.

Nataku whistled, eyeing the houses. “I didn’t know SLMA actually _housed_ students.”

“Don’t be silly,” the driver snapped. It was obvious from his tone that he didn’t quite approve of their housing arrangements. “Other students stay in the dorms. The two of you will only be staying here because your fathers know the headmistress.”

“Lucky us, then,” Goku said cheerfully, picking up his backpack and grabbing hold of the straps of his duffel bag. “C’mon, Nataku. These aren’t going to move themselves, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Nataku walked closer, his silver ponytail swishing slightly behind him. Goku eyed it appreciatively as the other teen bent to grab a hold of his bags. He couldn’t wait to undo Nataku’s ponytail and run his hands through the silvery strands … damn, he was drooling just thinking about it.

Pretending to wipe the sweat off his forehead, Goku unobtrusively wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth. He followed Nataku and their driver up the walk that led to their house’s front door. Once again, he found himself eyeing Nataku’s hair.

The driver opened the door with a key he selected from a ring, handing the entire thing to Goku after he and Nataku’d dumped the bags onto the floor. “Make sure you don’t lose these,” he said sternly. “These are the keys to all the rooms with locks in this house.”

As Goku tucked the key ring into his back pocket, the shrill ringing of a cell phone rang out. The driver fished the phone out of his pocket, took one look at the caller ID, and promptly answered the call with the speed only a higher-up could command.

“Jiroushin, sir! Yes, I just dropped the two off at their house … what?” The driver’s face fell. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t informed that the headmistress—sorry, sorry! I’m not trying to make excuses, sir! I’ll bring them over right away!”

The driver shoved his cell phone back into his pocket, and grabbed both Nataku and Goku, practically dragging them back out the house. He kicked the door shut on the way out, opened the door to the backseat, and shoved Nataku and Goku inside.

“What the fuck—” Nataku was cut off as Goku landed on top of him, knocking the breath out of them both.

“The headmistress wants to see you,” the driver said tersely. He turned the car around and began driving back to the main body of the campus. He was muttering under his breath about being an idiot and not clarifying his instructions before leaving for the airport.

“Unstable, isn’t he?” Nataku whispered into Goku’s ear.

“You noticed?”

The car stopped in front of a building to the right of the main one. The driver herded them out of the car, into the building, and up two floors, before stopping in front of a pair of heavy wooden doors. A curving baroque _H_ was carved on them. The driver took a deep breath and knocked.

“Is that Egan?” someone said loudly from inside the room. “Finally! Send him in, Jiroushin.”

The doors opened, revealing a tired-looking man, who was probably Jiroushin, standing in front of them. He was wearing a dark-green military uniform like the driver, but it was obvious from the various shiny things—Goku assumed they were medals of some sort—on the front of his shirt that he was higher-ranked.

Jiroushin stepped aside, letting the three enter, before closing the door behind them. He then walked back to the desk that occupied majority of the room, and stood behind and slightly to the left of the woman sitting behind the behemoth desk.

She was also wearing a uniform, and it certainly had more medals on it compared to Jiroushin’s and Egan’s. A pair of gloves, a hat, and what looked like a riding crop lay across the top of the paperwork strewn across her desk.

“Which one of you is Konzen’s boy?” she asked abruptly.

“I am,” Goku replied.

“Did he tell you I’m his aunt?”

Goku blinked. “Uh …” His dad had just told him that the headmistress was a ‘distant relative,’ though from the way he spat out the words it seemed more like ‘acquaintance.’

She laughed. “I’m not surprised he didn’t mention me.” Her eyes focused on Nataku. “You must be Li’s, then. How’s your father?”

Worried, Goku glanced at Nataku’s face. He knew that the other teen wasn’t exactly on good terms with his father, though he never openly complained. But before Nataku could do much more than grimace, the headmistress cut in.

“Still being an ass? Well, once an ass, always an ass.” She leaned back more comfortably in her chair, crossing her legs.

“Anyway. I’m Kanzeon Bosatsu, headmistress of Shangri-la Military Academy. Your dads used to be my students when I was but a mere teacher here, et cetera, et cetera. So as a favor—well, as a favor to Konzen and the friend of Konzen’s son, not as a favor to Li—both of you are here with a _sliiightly_ lower tuition than the other students.” Kanzeon winked at them. “But that’s the only special treatment you guys are getting. Aside from the house.”

“ … Thanks,” Nataku said. Goku echoed the reply. What else could he say?

“I hope the both of you enjoy your stay,” Kanzeon said amiably. “Egan will drive you back to your house. He’ll pass by again later with some groceries.”

The mention of food got Goku’s attention. “So there isn’t any food at our place right now? What about dinner?”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll have Egan bring dinner as well.” Goku saw Egan twitch out of the corner of his eye. “Otherwise, feel free to explore the campus for the rest of the day.” Kanzeon waved towards the door. “Now, shoo. Have fun exploring, but don’t leave school grounds. Oh, and, Nataku—am I right?—don’t forget to get a haircut.”

Goku froze. Nataku frowned.

“I can’t let you get away with everything, can I?” Kanzeon said, smirking. “As long as Goku’s hair is just fine. You don’t have to get it cut right now, but it’ll have to be done before classes officially start.”

\-----

“I can’t believe you’re going to cut your hair!” Goku wailed.

Nataku dumped the contents of his backpack on the bed and began sorting his clothes, preparing to put them in the closet and drawers. “This is a military school. I never expected to be allowed to keep it this long.” He waved the end of his ponytail at Goku. “Have you seen a soldier with hair this long before? Even the women have shorter hair than me.”

Nataku turned back to continue arranging his clothes into piles when Goku suddenly slammed into his back. They landed on the bed, clothes flying everywhere, Nataku pinned face-down beneath the brunet.

“ _You can’t cut it!_ ” Goku cried, undoing Nataku’s ponytail and tossing the elastic hair tie into a far corner of the bedroom.

“Get the fuck off of me!” Nataku tried to twist around and push Goku away, but the brunet had locked his arms and legs around him, and had buried his face into Nataku’s hair.

“You can’t cut it,” Goku said plaintively, his voice muffled. Nataku huffed irritably, wriggling in an attempt to slowly ease himself out of Goku’s hold. In retaliation, Goku pressed himself against Nataku even more, almost suffocating the silver-haired teen.

“I can’t believe this,” Nataku muttered darkly. He banged his head against the bed, which didn’t do much damage, seeing as the bed was actually quite soft and comfortable. “You only love me for my hair, you asshole! I bet if I were bald, you wouldn’t even pay any attention to me!” Nataku glared at Goku’s unruly brown hair over his shoulder.

Goku raised his head slightly, his expression hurt. “I don’t like you just for your hair,” he protested. “It’s just that it’s really … pretty.” Goku’s eyes slowly grew unfocused. “And silky.” He pressed his cheek against Nataku’s hair. “And it smells really _good_ , you know.”

“No, I don’t know,” Nataku snapped. “And are you getting hard? _God_ , I was right!” He attempted to elbow the brunet and managed to land a hit, making Goku yelp in pain. Nataku yanked his arm out from Goku’s embrace, reached around, and pinched the brunet. “Get off of me now, you pervert!”

“Hey!” Goku returned Nataku’s glare, golden eyes narrowed in indignation. “You’re way kinkier than I am, and you know it!”

“As if!”

“Who was the one who wanted to try bondage when we first started dating?” Goku asked. “Who was the one who tied me up and blindfolded me and all that shit?”

Nataku kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t his fault that Goku in leather was a very tempting sight, was it? The way the supple black leather looked against the brunet’s tanned skin was just too sexy. It made perfect sense for Nataku to try dressing up Goku in bondage gear as often as possible. Perfect. Sense.

Suddenly, a hand groped at his crotch, fingers kneading his erection. Nataku moaned, hips thrusting into Goku’s hand. “See?” Goku mumbled against his neck. “You’re getting hard just thinking about tying me up.”

Goku pressed his palm even harder against him, and Nataku moaned brokenly. “I really hate you sometimes,” he said, burying his face in the sheets, his voice muffled. There was a breathless laugh above him, and then Goku was rolling off, landing on the bed facing him.

“Yeah, yeah.” He looped his arms around Nataku’s neck and slipped a leg between Nataku’s. “Look, if you’re gonna cut it, then fine. Cut it. But can we at least have sex before you do? Something to tide me over until you grow it out again?”

“Who knows when _that’ll_ be,” Nataku muttered, but he placed his hands on Goku’s hips, holding him in place, grinding his own hardness against the one he could feel between the brunet’s thighs. Goku groaned appreciatively, making short work of Nataku’s shirt and jeans. The silver-haired teen followed suit, and soon, the two of them were naked, sweaty skin pressed against sweaty skin.

“Just so you know,” Nataku said against Goku’s collar bone, “if you dump me because I get a haircut, I will find a way to make you suffer.”

“I— _haa_ —I’m not that sh-shallow,” Goku retorted, back arching as Nataku’s lips and tongue teased a nipple into hardness.

Nataku dragged his mouth down Goku’s torso, leaving a wet trail behind. “Really? So that means that you won’t mind that I won’t be able to do this anymore?” He wrapped a lock of his hair around the base of Goku’s dick, sticking his tongue out to run the tip along the head.

Goku made a strangled sound and thrust up, his fists clenching in the sheets. “I … won’t mind,” he said, chest heaving. He managed to loosen the death grip he had on the sheets and reached out to run his fingers through Nataku’s hair.

Nataku snorted in disbelief. Still holding a lock of his hair around Goku’s cock, he used his free hand to fan out the rest of it across Goku’s thighs, creating a stark contrast between the silvery strands and tanned skin. “Really?” Nataku purred, nipping at the junction of leg and hip, smirking when Goku thrust up automatically.

“ _Nataku_ ,” Goku whined. “Come on. It’s starting to hurt.”

“Only if you say the magic words,” Nataku said. He ran the tips of another lock of hair up and down the shaft of Goku’s erection before dipping the ends into the slit at the tip. He tightened his hold at the base when he felt the tell-tale signs of Goku about to come.

“I’ll help you wash your hair later! Now, _please_!”

“You’d better.” Nataku licked the underside of Goku’s cock, pressing a kiss against the tip before engulfing it. He rubbed his thumb in circles against the brunet’s thigh, scraping his teeth lightly along the dick in his mouth. Nataku used his other hand to rub the lock of hair against the sensitive skin around the base.

Shudders racked Goku’s frame, his legs trembling. His hands were completely buried in the hair at the base of his neck, and Nataku gave Goku’s balls a warning squeeze when he felt his hair being tugged a little too sharply.

“ _Haa_ —almost—” Goku came abruptly, hips jerking up. Nataku swallowed thickly, wanting to make sure that there weren’t any stray drops. Cleaning the precome and sweat off his hair would be bad enough.

Nataku gave Goku’s dick one last lick before releasing it. He sat back on the bed, smirking at the sweaty, satisfied mess that he’d reduced Goku to. The brunet’s golden eyes were unfocused as he gasped for breath, legs spread wide open and cock glistening with spit.

It made Nataku’s own cock twitch.

He leaned back over Goku, pressing his chest against the brunet’s. Nataku brushed his lips against Goku’s in a chaste kiss. “Hey, no spacing out. It’s my turn.”

\-----

“I don’t want my summer to go waste,” Nataku said suddenly, looking at his pizza slice contemplatively.

Goku looked up from where he was demolishing his half of their dinner—his great-aunt was completely awesome and he loved her now—and blinked. “What do you want to do, then?”

“Remember that poster that we saw in one of the buildings this afternoon?” Nataku asked. “The one about advanced classes? I was thinking about enrolling in them.”

“Are you _serious_?” Goku lowered his pizza back onto his plate slowly. “We have around two months left before the start of classes. Why would you want to get started _sooner_?”

Nataku raised an eyebrow. He looked extremely haughty that way, and with his damp hair falling around his shoulders, he also looked really hot. Goku resisted the urge to jump him. “I don’t want to just hang around in the house all day watching TV.”

“How about hanging around the house all day watching TV with me?” Goku suggested, going back to eating.

“I have a better idea. How about you sign up with me for the advanced classes?”

\-----

“You hold the rope in your dominant hand and pull upwards,” Goujun said, demonstrating. “It’s to provide tension so that when you exit, you won’t fall a couple of feet and end up banging yourself against the side of the tower. Also, be sure that you don’t touch the eight-ring with your bare skin; the friction from the rope heats up the metal and you might end up getting burned.”

“Looks painful,” Nataku whispered, eyeing the way the sling rode up into their instructor’s crotch, right into the junctures between legs and hips.

“You’re the one who wanted to sign up for this,” Goku whispered back.

It was the first day of the advanced classes, and the lesson was about rappelling. Their instructor had introduced himself as Goujun. The first thing that Nataku’d noticed was that Goujun was an albino. The next thing that he’d noticed was that Goujun seemed to have superhuman hearing; he could tell when any of the students were talking while he was, and he made sure they knew he didn’t like that.

Goujun’s sharp red eyes glanced in their direction in a warning, and Nataku and Goku immediately stopped talking. Satisfied that they were listening to him, he resumed the lecture, showing them how to check if their systems were locked, how to properly exit in preparation for descent, and how to walk down the side of the rappelling tower.

“Since you’re still students, you’ll need a belayer while you’re going down,” Goujun said calmly as he descended. “But at the end of the summer, I expect _all_ of you be able to do rappel without one.”

Excited to take a turn at rappelling, invasive sling or not, Nataku stood up from the bench they were sitting on and approached the edge of the tower. He peered over the side, watching as their instructor descended quickly. Goku, and a handful of their classmates, joined him. There was a collective gasp as Goujun kicked off from the side of the tower, clearing almost half of it in one bound, and landing solidly on his feet.

“I want half of you guys down here as belayers!” he shouted up. “And the other half; stay up there and get ready to rappel down!”

“Is it okay if I go down first?” Nataku asked.

Goku nodded. He made his way over to the stairs along with half of their classmates. Before he climbed down, he said, “Just make sure you get down quickly, I want to try it out too!”

\-----

“Are you sure no one’s here?” Nataku whispered, looking around the empty field. The rappelling tower was a few feet away from them. Its silhouette stood out sharply against the horizon, surrounded by trees.

“Sure I’m sure,” Goku answered. “And why’re you whispering? I already said no one’s here.” The brunet made his way forward, knapsack thumping against his back. It was heavy but Goku didn’t mind; after all, it had everything they were going to need.

They made their way up the tower, Goku grabbing Nataku’s hand every once in a while to pull him along and encourage him to move faster. When they finally reached the top, Goku promptly dropped the knapsack on the floor, laughing when Nataku automatically reached out to hold onto a crossbeam. “We’ve been rappelling for a week now,” Goku said. “If the tower were gonna collapse, it would’ve already.”

“Doesn’t mean it won’t any minute now,” Nataku snapped in reply. He ran a hand through his now-short hair. “I don’t know why I even let you talk me into this,” he muttered, watching as Goku began pulling rappelling equipment from the knapsack. “This is crazy.”

Goku tossed Nataku his sling. “Think of it as you saying sorry for going and getting your hair cut.”

“I thought my sorry was wrapping my hair around you and sucking you off.”

Goku frowned. “Well, that wasn’t sorry enough.” He began setting up the equipment, tying the thick rope to one of the tower’s beams, checking the eight-rings and carabiners, and inspecting their slings. He glanced up to see Nataku slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, a frown on his face. Goku fiddled with his sling. “If you really don’t want to, we could _not_ do this,” he said.

Nataku paused in the middle of taking off his jeans. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” he began slowly. “It’s just … I just don’t want to get caught.” He grimaced. “And I’m definitely not looking forward to the chafing.”

Goku stood up, grinning. “I’m sure it won’t hurt that much. Just think of it as payback for all those times you tie me up.”

“Whatever,” Nataku muttered, averting his eyes. “It’s still not fair though, that you get to keep your pants on.”

“It’s not going to work if you keep yours on.”

“Hmph.”

“Fine. How about if I take my shirt off? Then we’re _both_ half-naked.”

“Fine.”

They’d been having lessons for about a week now, and yesterday’s had included a kind of rappelling that had shown great … potential. Called the one-man-under, it had caught Goku’s interest immediately. It hadn’t taken him long to start trying to convince Nataku to go along with his idea. Nataku, while a bit hesitant about getting caught—his dad would probably ship him back home the moment he found out—was more or less game. He just needed a bit of encouragement. Which Goku was happy to give.

Nataku had just finished putting on his shoes again and was in the process of putting on his sling without squishing anything important when Goku tugged on his arm. “C’mere.”

The silver-haired teen allowed himself to be settled down onto the nearby bench, blinking in surprise when Goku parted his legs. “What are you doing?”

Goku nipped Nataku’s thigh. “Getting you ready.” He wrapped his fingers around Nataku’s member, reaching for his knapsack with his free hand. Goku began stroking Nataku to full hardness, giving the length in his hand a lick every now and then.

“Hurry up,” Nataku whimpered, tugging on Goku’s hair.

“Wait. I can’t find the—here it is.” Goku triumphantly fished out the tube of lubricant out of his knapsack. He flipped the cap open and squeezed out some of its contents onto his fingers.

He stood up, pulling Nataku along with him. Nataku pulled off Goku’s shirt before he wrapped his arms around the brunet’s waist, resting his forehead on the brunet’s shoulder. He spread his legs when Goku placed one hand on the swell of his ass, sucking on Goku’s shoulder.

“Don’t do that,” Goku muttered, shrugging his shoulder even as he traced a finger against Nataku’s opening. “You’re distracting me,” he added when Nataku simply started alternating biting and sucking.

“I’m making a hickey,” Nataku said against Goku’s shoulder.

“That’s going to be one big-ass hickey,” Goku muttered, but he moved quicker, making sure that Nataku was completely stretched and lubed. He scissored his fingers, trying to find the other teen’s sweet spot, and grinned triumphantly when Nataku yelped and bit down a bit harder.

Goku rubbed the tips of his fingers against Nataku’s prostate a couple more times before he finally pulled them out and stepped back, stepping out of Nataku’s embrace. They checked each other’s slings, making sure that everything was in order, before finally hooking themselves up to the eight-ring and carabiner.

“I’m ready to be rescued,” Goku said cheekily.

Nataku just rolled his eyes at him and proceeded to exit. The silver-haired teen quickly made his way down the tower, careful not to bang Goku against the rough wooden planks, and stopped at a point around five feet from the ground. “Low enough?”

Goku looked down at the ground. “I think so, yeah.”

Planting his feet against the side of the rappelling tower, Nataku looped the rope twice around the eight-ring. Goku admired the play of muscles in Nataku’s arms as he locked the system, and couldn’t resist running his hand up the other teen’s calf.

Nataku paused in his tugging and gave Goku a blank look. “We’re going to end up falling if you don’t stop that,” he said. “So stop that.”

“You’re no fun,” Goku replied, pulling his hands away from Nataku’s legs.

“If I were no fun, I wouldn’t be here about to have sex with you in midair,” Nataku replied easily. “Now let me finish this and you can grope me all you want.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to get much groping done,” Goku commented, looking at the rope, carabiners, and eight-ring between them. “Not where it matters, anyway.”

Nataku ignored the comment and with one last tug, managed to lock the rope. “ _Now_ can I touch?” Goku asked hopefully.

“Wait, wait.” Nataku leaned forward, holding onto one of the planks that made up the rappelling tower for stability. With his free hand, he grabbed onto the rope and pulled himself up, using his feet for added traction.

Goku reached behind Nataku and took hold of himself. “Ready?” he asked, looking up at the other teen.

Nataku rolled his eyes. “Hurry up before my arms fall off.”

Resisting the urge to laugh—because Nataku would probably detach Goku’s sling and let him fall to the ground—Goku positioned himself until the tip of his erection was pressing against Nataku’s entrance.

Slowly, Nataku sank down, biting down on his lip as he did. Goku moved his hands to grip the other teen’s thighs, fingers digging into them. He wanted to thrust up and bury himself completely in Nataku but with nothing to brace himself against, Goku only ended up jerking his hips uselessly. After a few more seconds of torture, Nataku had sunk down as far as he could go in their current position.

“You okay?” Goku asked, reaching around the complicated tangle of rope, slings, and metal to stroke Nataku’s erection.

“Yeah.” Nataku shifted a bit, feet moving on the tower’s wall.

Goku bit back a groan at the feeling and tightened his grip on Nataku’s dick. “Hey,” he said. “If you don’t want us to stay up here all night, you’d better start moving.”

“I always end up doing all the work,” Nataku commented, even as he tried to raise then lower his hips.

“It’s not my fault I can’t move around much,” Goku pointed out. He continued pumping Nataku’s erection, his free hand going under the other teen’s shirt to caress his skin.

Nataku moaned. “Well, you were the one who wanted to do this. _And_ you insisted that you be the victim.”

“Only because you said that the sling hurt a lot more when you’re the victim.”

“Point is, I’m still doing most— _oh_ , do that again.”

Goku tried not to grin as he rubbed his thumb across the slit of Nataku’s cock again. He watched Nataku’s face twist in pleasure; the silver-haired teen’s eyes closed and his cheeks flushed. Goku cursed silently, wishing he’d thought his idea through more thoroughly. The way they were now, Goku couldn’t just fuck Nataku into oblivion like he wanted to.

“Wait,” Nataku panted. “Let me try something.”

Goku stopped moving his hand, though he left it wrapped around Nataku. “What?”

“Just … watch your head. And don’t press your face against the eight-ring like you did last time. You were lucky that you didn’t end up burning your cheek.” Nataku bent his legs as if he were preparing to do a fade-away jump. Then, to Goku’s surprise, he grabbed hold of the wooden planks that made up the rappelling tower, his fingers digging into the spaces between the planks.

Goku felt his back being pressed against the tower, hand involuntarily squeezing Nataku’s dick. In this position, Goku was pushed even deeper into Nataku, the brunet’s hips pressing against Nataku’s ass. “Oh, god,” Goku moaned.

Slowly, Nataku extended his legs until only around half of Goku was in him, then he abruptly bent them again, driving Goku’s length back in. He did it again and again, head thrown back, neck exposed in a white arc.

Goku wanted to cover it with hickeys.

He tried leaning forward to press his mouth against Nataku’s throat, but it was practically impossible. “This sucks,” he whined, settling for jerking off the other teen instead.

Nataku laughed breathlessly. “Should’ve done that while we were still up there,” he teased. He bent his legs once more, and Goku dimly thought that his back was going to be covered in splinters. He found that he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

Almost too soon, he could feel himself approaching orgasm. Determined to make Nataku come before him, Goku continued stroking Nataku even as he sucked on two fingers of his free hand. When he was satisfied that they were wet enough, he reached around behind Nataku and carefully worked one finger into the silver-haired teen, moving it in and out in counterpoint to Nataku’s movements.

Nataku immediately went still, eyes screwed shut and breathing picking up. “If you do that, I’ll come,” he said hoarsely.

“That’s the point.” Goku inserted the other finger in as well, watching Nataku try to restrain himself.

Finally, after a few seconds, Nataku’s eyes snapped open and he hissed, “Dammit!” He began moving again, legs bending and extending even faster. Goku hit his head against the tower more than once, but ignored the possibility of a slight concussion in favor of driving Nataku closer to coming.

Suddenly, Nataku started _squeezing_ him. He snaked one hand down Goku’s chest to rub against a nipple, then twisted it viciously. Goku shuddered helplessly as he came, throwing his head back, and whacking it against the tower again. Through half-open eyes, he watched as Nataku bent his legs one more time before coming all over his own stomach.

“You’re going to have one heck of a bump tomorrow,” Nataku panted.

“Shut up,” Goku returned, shaking his head slightly to get rid of the stars that suddenly decided to dance across his field of vision.

After a minute, Nataku began the task of unlocking the system and getting them down. The moment they reached the ground, Goku began detaching their slings from the carabiners and eight-rings. He groaned, saying, “The equipment’s covered in your come!”

\-----

“ _Never again!_ ”

Goujun looked up from where he was eating breakfast. He knew, like the other faculty, that Kanzeon’s great-nephew and his friend were living in house number nine. The two teens had proved to be good neighbors for the most part so the current shouting coming from next door was surprising, to say the least.

It didn’t sound like a fight—Goujun believed that two people were needed for a fight and Nataku seemed to be the only angry one—so the rappelling instructor stood up and walked to the kitchen window, intending to take a peek to see if he could see anything.

Framed in number nine’s own kitchen window, he saw Goku ducking to avoid getting hit by what was probably a shoe. “I’m really sorry—” the brunet began, but was cut short when a sling flew at him.

Goujun couldn’t see Nataku, but he could certainly hear him. “You and your stupid _fucking_ ideas! I can barely _walk_ , you asshole!”

Goujun blinked. Well. What was that about?

\-----

“I think that guy’s feeling you up,” Nataku said, frowning in the direction of a group of their classmates. “The one with the weird eyes.”

Goku glanced over as well, quickly lost interest, and went back to kicking his feet in the pool, making waves as he did. “How can he feel me up when he’s ways over there?” With the rappelling portion of their advanced classes over, it was time for the swimming part. They’d been waiting in the building that housed the pool for almost half an hour already, and yet their instructor was still a no-show.

“He’s feeling you up. With his eyes.” Nataku paused. “His weird, mismatched eyes.”

“Silver hair isn’t normal, either. And how the fuck do you feel up someone with your eyes?”

“I didn’t think it was possible, but he’s doing it to you right now,” Nataku hissed.

Goku had to admit that the guy _was_ glancing over at them from time to time, but he could’ve been glancing at either him or Nataku, and Goku told the silver-haired teen as much. “I dunno. Maybe he’s feeling _you_ up with his eyes.”

Before Nataku could retort, the door to the pool area opened, and their swimming instructor came strolling in. “Sorry for being … ” the man checked his watch, “thirty minutes late, guys.” He dropped his backpack onto the benches lining one wall and looked around at the assembled students, winking at the group of females clustered nearby.

“Anyway, the name’s Kenren, and I’ll be your instructor for this portion of the class. I see that most of you’ve changed into swimwear already. For those who haven’t yet, get changed, and let’s start the class.”

The rest of the period was spent going through the basics involved in swimming. Kenren was pleased to find out that the guy with the mismatched eyes—he’d introduced himself as Homura—had been part of his old school’s swim team and promptly tasked him with helping out in the teaching.

To Goku’s surprise—and extreme annoyance—he was right about Homura; the older student _was_ more interested in Nataku than in him. He had to resist the urge to dunk Homura’s head underwater and hold it there when the dark-haired student offered to help Nataku with his form.

\-----

Nataku pressed his ear against the door of Kanzeon’s office. He could hear Goku and the headmistress talking, though he couldn’t make out what they were saying. Nataku wiped the sweat off his forehead and prayed that the brunet could convince his great-aunt to let them take a dip in the pool.

It was mind-numbingly hot today, for some reason, and not even the AC in their bedroom was enough to cool them down. Desperate to get some relief from the summer heat, Nataku had begged Goku to ask Kanzeon Bosatsu if they could use the pool.

“ _Thank you!_ ” Goku shouted from the other side of the door. Nataku grinned. Seemed like they’d be able to cool down, after all.

The moment the door opened, Nataku grabbed Goku’s arm and dragged him out of the building. They made their way outside, practically running all the way to the building that housed the swimming pool.

“Hurry up,” Nataku whined as Goku unlocked the building’s main door.

“Stop crowding me,” Goku replied. “It’s hot enough without you invading my personal space.”

Nataku snorted as the door clicked open. “And to think that you used to like it when I invaded your personal space.” He made a beeline for the lockers, yanking his shirt off as he walked. He could hear Goku walking behind him.

“Does this mean you’re willing to invade my personal space today and have pool sex?” the brunet asked hopefully.

“I’m still mad about that rappelling thing,” Nataku replied evenly, opening his locker and pulling out his swimming trunks.

Goku pouted. “I said I was sorry, didn’t I?”

“I couldn’t walk properly for a week,” Nataku answered. “It still chafes now and then, too.”

“I hate it when you’re all bitchy,” Goku commented as he pulled on his own trunks.

“And I hate it when I can’t walk,” Nataku returned.

They bickered all the way to the pool area. Nataku wasn’t really that mad anymore—after all, the rappel sex _had_ been fun—but he was still a bit peeved at Goku since he was the one who’d insisted on the whole thing, and yet the worst thing that he’d had to do afterwards was clean up their equipment. Nataku was the one who’d had difficulty walking and rappelling the next day.

The almost knowing look that Goujun had given him was something he’d never forget, simply because it implied that Goujun had indulged in the same thing before.

Nataku was jerked out of his contemplation of Goujun’s sex life when Goku took a running leap into the pool. “Cannonball!”

“Bet I could do better,” Nataku said when Goku resurfaced.

“If you lose that bet, can we _please_ have make up pool sex?”

Nataku backed away from the pool a bit, getting ready to leap in. “Is that all you ever think about?”

“I’ve gotten used to having sex every day! You’re depriving my body of something that it’s gotten used to!”

“Then it’s like an addiction, and addictions are usually bad, so you should be thanking me for depriving you.”

“Haven’t you heard of twelve-step programs? Taking it all away overnight could put me into shock!”

“It’s been a week, you haven’t gone into shock, now get out of the way or it’s not going to be my fault if I hit you.”

When he was satisfied that Goku wasn’t going to get in the way, Nataku ran towards the pool and jumped, curling in on himself while he was still in midair. He felt himself hit the water, and waited until he’d sunk down almost to the bottom before uncurling and surfacing.

“Mine was better,” Goku said, grinning, the moment Nataku was done gasping for breath.

Nataku raised an eyebrow. “You could be lying for all I know.”

“I’m not!” Goku insisted, swimming towards him. “My cannonball was better than yours, so now we get to have make up pool sex.”

“I don’t remember saying that we could.”

“I don’t remember you saying that we _couldn’t_.” Goku wrapped his arms around Nataku’s waist. “Please? I’m really sorry about the chafing.”

The sincerity in the brunet’s voice was hard to miss, and Nataku was just about to give in and completely forgive him, when Goku suddenly added, “After all, it also chafes like hell the morning after you tie me up, but you don’t hear me complaining.”

Nataku dunked him underwater.

And was promptly dragged underwater as well. When they both resurfaced, Nataku immediately splashed Goku. “Asshole!”

Goku splashed him back. “You started it!”

“War!” Nataku shouted, and attempted to tackle Goku and push him underwater again. They continued struggling for a few minutes, neither one of them getting the upper hand in the tussle. Nataku ducked under Goku’s arm and managed to lock his arms around the brunet. He propelled them towards one side of the pool and pinned Goku against the tiled wall.

“I win,” Nataku said smugly.

Goku grinned back at him and Nataku felt a pair of legs wrap themselves around his waist. “See, _this_ is the kind of invasion that I like,” Goku said.

Nataku started laughing, sagging against Goku’s chest. “I give up,” he said, mouth moving against Goku’s skin.

Goku’s legs tightened around his waist. “I really am sorry, you know. I’m sure the sling hurts a lot more than those leather things you use on me.”

“Of course those don’t hurt that much; they were _made_ to be used that way,” Nataku answered, pulling back so he could hit Goku’s shoulder lightly. “Still, you should’ve told me. Then I wouldn’t tie you up so tightly.”

“Well … ” Goku looked off to one side. “I kinda like it when you tie me up like that.”

Nataku laughed again. “Pervert,” he said, hand reaching down between them to wrap around Goku’s half-hard member.

“Takes one to know one,” Goku shot back, wrapping his arms around Nataku’s shoulders as well, so now the silver-haired teen was the only thing that kept him from sinking under the surface of the pool water.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

\-----

“This sucks,” Goku said from where he was huddled against the cave’s far wall. “It’s been almost _two hours_ and the rain hasn’t even slowed down.”

Nataku glanced at the brunet before looking back outside at the pounding rain. “It’ll probably stop raining soon,” he answered. “For now, I still think it’s best if we wait for it to stop instead of looking for other points.”

They were in the middle of their navigation exercise, in the forests surrounding SLMA. Enrai, their instructor, had told them that there was nothing dangerous in the forests except for the occasional snake, and all of those were non-poisonous anyway. Then he’d told everyone that it was a pair exercise; twenty points were scattered throughout the forest, each point containing a slip of paper with a code and a question written on it nailed to a tree. Nataku and Goku’d immediately latched onto one another, the brunet even going as far as to give Nataku a quick kiss when he was sure that Homura was looking.

Now it was raining, and Nataku’d forced them to stop and find shelter, lest a tree branch fall on them while they were looking for the next navigational point listed on the questionnaire.

Tired of watching the rain, Nataku turned around and walked towards the back of the cave where Goku was sitting. “Want to practice knot-tying and bandaging while we wait?” Nataku asked as he settled down beside the brunet.

Goku shrugged. “Not like there’s anything else we can do.”

Nataku blinked as Goku began pulling out the ropes and cloth that they used in class. Well … there _was_ something else they could do. “Can I go first?” he asked Goku.

“Sure.”

Nataku took a length of rope and positioned Goku so that he had his back to the silver-haired teen. “You’re not supposed to get out of the sheepshank knot, right?”

“If it’s done properly? I think so.”

Nataku tied Goku’s wrists together quickly and efficiently. “Can you get your hands free?” he asked Goku.

The brunet gave an experimental tug. “Nope. I don’t think so.”

“Great,” Nataku said. Then he yanked Goku’s shoulder so that the brunet ended up falling backwards and landing on his lap.

“What—”

“I’m practicing my knot-tying,” Nataku replied innocently, even as he reached for another length of rope. He used his legs to trap one of Goku’s and forced the other one to bend, calf pressed against thigh, and looped the rope around it, tying it into position.

“Stop it!” Goku shouted, wriggling in Nataku’s hold.

“You’re just pretending not to like it,” Nataku said, grinning. He reached down between Goku’s legs and gave the brunet’s growing erection a squeeze. “Besides, I thought you liked it when I invaded your personal space.”

Goku stopped struggling for a bit. “Well, it wouldn’t seem as fun if I just let you tie me up, you know.”

Nataku laughed then bent down to kiss Goku. The brunet immediately opened his mouth and started sucking on Nataku’s tongue, making a happy noise as he did. Nataku looped his arms around Goku and pulled him up so that he was straddling the silver-haired teen’s lap.

Nataku pulled back from the kiss, laughing when Goku tried to recapture his mouth. “Wait. Raise your hips first.” Goku muttered something about having one useless leg, but complied as best as he could. Nataku quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the brunet’s pants before shoving them down his hips, exposing Goku’s erection.

The silver-haired teen reached for one of the triangular cloths they used for bandages, and quickly folded it up into a long white strip. He tied it around the base of Goku’s member, making sure that it was tight enough to keep him from coming but not tight enough to hurt.

Goku frowned. “Do you have to do that?” he pouted.

“Of course I do,” Nataku promptly replied, undoing and opening his own pants. “Part of the fun that comes with tying you up.”

Reaching between them, Nataku held both of their dicks together, mouth latching onto Goku’s neck. He nipped at the tanned skin even as he rubbed their erections together. He snaked his free hand up Goku’s back and buried it in his hair, holding the brunet in place as he covered the exposed part of his neck with hickeys.

They moved against one another, the sound of their panting almost drowned out by the pouring rain outside. Nataku came first, come splashing up between them. He bit down on Goku’s shoulder as he orgasmed, and the brunet soon came after.

Goku slumped against Nataku’s shoulder. “You sure you’re not some sadistic vampire?” he asked breathlessly.

“Last time I checked, I wasn’t.”

Goku laughed and rubbed his cheek against Nataku’s. “You know, I think this is going to be the best summer since forever.”

Nataku tightened his hold on Goku. “And to think that it’s not even over yet.”


End file.
